


You Look Cute in That (2018 Gift Exchange)

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Fill for the prompt: Steve offers Tony to try on his Captain America uniform to make Tony's childhood dream come true (and he loves to see Tony's wearing his stuff)





	You Look Cute in That (2018 Gift Exchange)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cap iron man community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cap+iron+man+community).




End file.
